


Nygma Dresses

by nightinpinkunderwear (knightinpinkunderwear)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Art, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, Dresses, Fanart, Gen, Historical Dress, M/M, except im not a scaredy anyone can wear anything, nygma dress, nygma dresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/nightinpinkunderwear
Summary: I draw Ed Nygma in dresses. Why? Because I can.





	1. Chapter 1

arms are the bane of my existance


	2. Chapter 2

one arm and one hand allude me


	3. Chapter 3

thank my sister for pose


	4. Chapter 4

bathtub


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dearie requested this


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme Dress


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and his mini guillotine


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the lace was mean to me


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moonykins sent this one. (Chubby Ed is a blessing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plaid is really evil to draw


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothes Swap! Kristen is a sweetie! I need to draw her more!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who gave him the kiss mark?? Who knows??


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Martin and Pupward!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one took so long. but i love it so much


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd Marie Antoinette Dress Dearie sent me

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request a dress (send me a picture/link) either here or at my tumblr @nightinpinkunderwear


End file.
